


Four Parts Of A Whole

by LemonYellow406



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I wrote this while binge watching Bo Burnham, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sanders Sides - Freeform, my eyes burn, soulmate!AU, this took way too long to write, tw: food mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: A Soulmate!AU where they all are in college and once you touch your soulmate for the first time, you gain your missing sense.





	Four Parts Of A Whole

Rain falls from the sky, slapping the ground. A bird chirps. A giggle of a child wet from the rain. Roman can hear all of these, but is unable to see, feel, or smell anything. He wishes he could, oh how he wishes.

He wants to see his soulmates. Roman hopes they want him. That he’s worthy of their love.

He hears the front door of his home creak open.

“Valerie?” He called out.

“I’m back, Ro!”

His sister’s voice called out to him, a wide grin now on his lips.

“What did ya get?”

“Come downstairs and see, your royal highness!”

“Fuck you!” Roman yelled down playfully, as he walked downstairs. The dark world he had never seen but had grown up in was usual for him, he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Val.”

“Hey! So, I got Hot Pockets, popcorn…”

She continued rambling as Roman questioned how they actually looked, what he was actually eating.

Roman heard a soft knocking sound. He quirked his head towards where the front door was. Valerie stopped speaking and apologetically walked over to the door, saying, "Sorry!"

Roman heard a gasp come from his sister and she came sprinting back into the kitchen, squealing happily.

Roman raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Val? You okay?”

“Ro!” Valerie said excitedly, “We just got the mail and guess what I found?”

Roman’s breath hitched.

“The letter? Holy shit! Open it, open it!”

“Okay!”

Valerie ran over to a junk drawer, pulling out a pair of scissors, cutting open the letter from Roman’s ideal college.

She began to read out, “Dear, Mr. Roman Sanders, we are pleased to inform you…”

At this point, Roman had begun screaming in happiness and Valerie joined, hugging him tightly.

“You’re gonna go to college, Ro!”

Releasing himself from the hug he couldn't feel, he replied, “Well, of course. I am **the**  Roman Sanders, of course, they want me.”

Valerie laughed.

“Little bit vain, but this is a happy occasion so I'll ignore it!

* * *

  
Logan felt a touch on his shoulder. Touch. He wasn’t born being able to feel touch, he gained it.

An uncommon occurrence, he managed to meet his first soulmate at a young age, in Kindergarten. His name was Patton.

Their teacher, who understood the fact that the boys only had one sense but didn't know how to deal with them, put them together on the first day, making them sit next to each other.

Logan could smell and taste, as the senses were related to each other. Patton could only touch.

Patton, who was taught to write and knew to read braille, was writing down a greeting made for Logan when he accidentally nudged his arm. That was the first touch he had ever felt.

He and Patton both gasped, them both now being able to touch, taste, and smell. Logan remembers the feeling of Patton’s hand on his arm, little pinpricks as his touch was activated. He remembers his cheeks raising his lips into a smile, his hand touching his mouth.

Now, in college, Patton and Logan lived together. They defeated the odds and graduated high school, at the tops of their classes.

Logan smiled, remembering the day. He shook his head, directing his attention to Patton. They had a special way of talking to each other, tapping each other's hands or arms in morse code. They also put their fingers to others mouths, recognizing the patterns which form words but chose to not do that with each other.

Patton tapped out, “When. Thomas. Here?”

Being disabled the way they were, they couldn’t learn in large classrooms and instead had one-on-one time with their teachers. The teachers gave the lessons in braille but sat there, just in case they needed to tap out or write down questions to the teachers. The teachers were usually very patient with them, but some...well, let’s just say Logan has a small fear about tapping to people other than Patton and his family and chooses to stay quiet to strangers, even though he usually has much to say.

Tilting his head, Logan tapped back, “Soon. Eat?”

“Not. Hungry. Wait.”

“Okay.”

Thomas is an assistant who leads Logan and Patton to their classes and helps them with everyday activities, like shopping and cleaning. Their parents joined together and hired him so the two of them would be able to live on their own. It's a pretty common accorence for people to be hired ike this for people without multiple senses, even though it was uncommon to have more than one missing sense.

Thomas and Logan became friends very soon after, and soon them three were very close, and they felt more like roommates than anything else. Thomas was born without taste or smell and still hadn’t found his soulmate. He had left that morning for a dentist appointment but was supposed to be home soon.

Logan decided against eating and decided to instead wait with Patton, his boyfriend tapping sweet messages on his arm and giving his face soft kisses.

Soon enough, Thomas arrived, out of breath, gasping for air. Of course, Patton and Logan couldn’t see him but recognized the vibrations of his walking style.

The vibrations come closer and closer until Logan felt Thomas’s hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch but shrugged it off.

Thomas tapped onto the table, “Sorry. Late. Traffic.”

Patton, with a soft smile, tapped back, “That. Okay. Go?”

Thomas, smiling as he talks to his two silent friends, replies, “Yes. Go.”

They both stand up, Patton holding onto Logan’s forearm, then intertwining his hand with his partner’s.

* * *

 Virgil opened his eyes to see his light flooding through his room and his eyes settled on his ceiling. He combed his fingers through his hair as he looked out the large window facing his bed.

He thought to himself, “Well, another day of feeling sorry myself that I don't have any soulmates.”

He sighed, a gust of his breath he couldn’t hear or feel. He just knew it, as he had read about everything the others could feel, hear, smell, and taste.

Standing up, he quickly looked around his dorm room to see that his roommate, Terrence, wasn’t there.

Confused, Virgil thought to himself, “Wait. Why wouldn’t he be there? He’s always home. He only left when he had...SHIT.”

Frantically, Virgil looked at his alarm clock. His alarm clock was made specifically for people like him, people who are unable to hear. It took a while to find a correct one, as most times, people have all senses except one, which they earn when they meet their soulmate, but Virgil was different.

  
He was only able to see. Left alone in his own thoughts. Unable to hear the words other try to say to him. Feel the warmth others can feel. Smell or taste the food others enjoy, the food he eats to stop the pain in his gut that others call hunger.

The face read that the time was 11:21 AM, thirty-six minutes after his history class started.

Virgil began to panic, rushing to put his purple plaid hoodie on and his tight black skinny jeans. He ran into the bathroom, sliding in on his socks, stumbling into the side of the toilet, but managed to right himself.

Hurriedly, he put on only his dark black eyeshadow, as he had to keep up a dark persona, even when he doesn’t have time.

He ran out the door, grabbing his backpack as he left.

 

* * *

 

Patton walks down the hallway leading up to his professor's room, hand clasped around his partner’s arm, wondering about his future.

Would he be able to marry his soulmates? Is that allowed, for four people to marry? If yes, can they one day have children?

Patton wanted to be a father so very much. His father had always been so patient and loving towards him, even with his disabilities. The day when he passed...well that was the worst day Patton had ever had to go through. But with Logan next to him, he pushed through the pain and heartbreak and managed to do everything his father had wished for.

There was a soft smile on Patton’s face as he reminisced about his love.

The smile faded as he felt a large object run into him.

Off balance, he falls to the ground and is subjected to a stinging pain in his eyes. He gasps with pain, clawing out for his love, for he had lost his grip on Logan.

* * *

 

Virgil felt crawling fingers all over his body, painfully poking him.

He looked over at the person he ran into. The boy had his head in his hands and his mouth was opening and closing quickly as if he couldn’t breathe.

The pain eventually settled, and he placed his hands on the ground to push himself off the ground when he felt a completely new sensation on his fingertips. He gasped in shock and looked at the other boy.

The boy was wearing a light blue graphic tee-shirt and khakis, his dirty-blond brushed away from his face, freckles spotted across his face and arms. The boy was looking around in shock, his eyes unfocused and startled.

The tall guy who was being led by another boy was kneeling down next to the boy, him holding his face in his hand. He had dark hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. He was wearing dark jeans with a navy blue sweater.

The fallen boy froze in fear than launched his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

Still, on his hands and knees, Vigil fell back onto his bottom and began breathing heavily, the shock setting in.

This boy. A...a...soulmate for him? But...no one...he didn’t deserve one. Any.

* * *

 

Patton held Logan very tight. Logan was very confused because all he knew was that Patton was hit by something then he fell and now he’s holding onto him.

Logan slowly pats Patton on the back, confused, but not upset.

Patton smiled, a smile Logan couldn’t see. He tapped on Logan’s wrist.

“I. Can. See.”

Logan gasped in shock and grabbed Patton’s other hand, tapping back, “Soulmate? Found. Them?”

He received back, “Yes. My. Love.”

* * *

  
Patton beamed at his boyfriend as they stood up.

Patton saw in his peripheral vision the boy who had run into him, his soulmate, sitting on the ground with his head in his hands silently shaking.

Full of worry, still holding onto Logan, Patton walked over to the boy and grabbed his hand. The boy flinched at the touch and ripped his hand away, looking up at Patton.

The boy had dyed purple hair falling into his eyes, deep brown eyes with deep black eyeshadow smudged underneath them. His clothes were dark, barely any color, as if he wanted not to show any emotion or feeling, something Patton always has shown with the help of others.

His hands were being pulled through his hair and he silently shook with fear. A small crowd had begun to gather around the three of them, Thomas looking on startled behind him. Patton waved his hand towards the crowd, motioning them to leave, and put all of his attention back to the terrified boy in front of him.

Patton grabbed both of his hands and the boy finally looked him in the eyes. Pat gave him a soft smile and motioned to his mouth, trying to ask if he could talk.

He looked confused for a moment and removed his hands from under Patton’s and began signing words Patton didn’t understand. Patton’s face fell when he realized.

“Well, “ he thought to himself, “I guess we have to learn sign language now. Wait...we...oh yeah!”

Patton had forgotten for a moment that his love was still by his side, confused.

Patton looked back to the boy, motioning to Logan then himself and hooking his index fingers together, trying to convey that Patton and Logan were together.

The boy’s eyes widen and slowly nodded, showing that he understood.

Patton smiled wide and asked a silent question with his eyes, asking if they three could touch?

Their soulmate bit his lip anxiously and then quickly nodded his head.

Patton motioned for the boy to put his hand out for Logan and when he did, Patton placed his love’s hand on top.

* * *

 

Logan didn’t notice Patton moving his arm until he felt a cold hand under his.

The painful stabbing feeling in his eyes went away quicker then Patton’s and as he looked up, he saw the face of a boy who he’d always loved, all throughout childhood and now in college, and the shy face of a man he had never known before, but already loved.

Yes.

This will work out.

* * *

 

Virgil is laying down, his head laying comfortably on Patton’s lap, Patton’s fingers combing through his boyfriend’s hair as they wait for Logan to arrive home from work.

It had been almost two years since they crashed into each other.

They had since moved in together, and are in a committed relationship.

Virgil taught the two of them American Sign Language and they taught him Morse code so they would be able to communicate easily.

Thomas was planning on coming over to their new apartment with his close friends Joan and Talyn, the two of them being soulmates, and a mutual friend of both Thomas and Logan who was going to be bringing her little brother who was a junior at their old college.

The three of them had since graduated earlier that year, with Logan now working as an assistant teacher at the local high school, Patton working as a cook at a small family owned restaurant, and Virgil working to be a writer.

Patton had gotten off of work early and helped Virgil clean up the house and cooked up an easy dinner for the five others who were coming over that night.

They both saw the door move a bit and turned their heads to see Logan walking in, looking around and sighing in relief at the cleanliness of the house.

He signed to his partners, _“Hello. Thank you all for cooking and cleaning. They texted me they should be here soon.”_

Patton nodded along to his logical boyfriend and signed back, _“You’re welcome, my love!”_

Virgil tensed at the aspect of so many people in their cramped apartment, his hand grabbing onto Logan’s navy-blue sweater cuff.

Logan noticed and kneeled down to his boyfriend, kissing him softly on his forehead, reassuring Virgil that no matter what happens later, his boyfriends will be there to keep him calm and that nothing would go wrong.

Virgil calmed at the touch and sat up on his boyfriend’s lap, cross-legged. He leaned his head on Patt’s shoulder, Patton smiling wide, as his boyfriend usually didn’t start romantic actions like this.

The door opened suddenly, startling them three. Virgil sank deeper into his hoodie as Logan stood up once again and answered the door.

Standing there was Thomas, Joan, and Talyn, all smiling sheepishly, holding their own dishes.

Thomas signed with a grin on his face, “Hey, stranger! Can we come in? We didn’t know what to do to get in cause we can’t like knock so we opened the door? Is that okay?”

A small smile on his lips, Logan nodded, opening the door wider to let the three of them in. They set their dishes on the kitchen counter and Talyn turned around, meeting eye contact with Virgil. They smirked and walked over, their small frame sinking into the sofa.

They began signing to him, to his amazement, as most people were not able to sign.

Talyn signed, _“Hey. You must be Virgil?”_

A moment passed as Virgil was in shock, then he shook out of it and replied, _“Yeah. Why?”_

They raised an eyebrow, their smirk still on their face, “Well, I was also born without hearing but could see and learned to sign when I was young, so I thought maybe we could relate to one another on some level or some shit?”

Virgil let out a sharp laugh and shook Talyn’s hand with amusement.

_“Cool. What about your partner?”_

_“Naw, they were born without touch and don’t really understand sign language, but I’m forcing them to learn it.”_

Talyn quirked their head towards their soulmate and Virgil looked to see Joan engaging in a conversation with Patton, trying their best to sign along. Luckily, the three of them were all good at lip reading.

Thomas and Logan were in an excited conversation, which Virgil picked up with some select signs was about astronomy.

As Virgil looked back to Talyn with amusement, Thomas, Joan, and Talyn all flinched and looked to the door.

Virgil looked at his boyfriends in confusion as Thomas walked over to the door.

Joan looked at them three and attempted to sign, but eventually, Talyn put them out of their misery and finger-spelled, “ _K-N-O-C-K-A-T-D-O-O-R._ ”

As Virgil nodded in understanding somewhat, Thomas opened the front door.

Standing there was Valerie, who Virgil had met before, and next to her, stood a tall boy, his eyes closed but his mouth open in a large grin. He had deep brown hair with gold highlights with a sharp jawline and was wearing a deep brown and red jacket over a grey shirt with dark slacks.

It...fit him well. At least of what they had heard of Valerie’s brother.

Virgil slowly stood up and walked over to him, his hand outstretched in greeting. Right before his hand touched the other’s, Virgil remembered that the boy couldn’t see and would be confused as to what was happening.

Virgil attempted to pull his hand back but it was too late. The two had already touched.

A feeling filled Virgil, pain racing through his head. He stumbled, but righted himself, not wanting to make a show of what was happening. He forced himself to look up and he saw the brother of his friend holding his head in his hands.

Virgil noticed a noise. It...was coming from Talyn. From their mouth. He was unable to understand what they were saying but realized that he was hearing.

Hearing.

An ability most people take for granted and an ability Virgil was granted to be able to use just then.

The other boy groaned, and slowly looked up, his eyes widening.

“How…” The boy asked, amazed.

Virgil’s boyfriends ran over and helped him up, signing to him, _“What is happening?”_

A soft smile on his lips, Virgil replied to them, _“I can hear. I think we found our missing link.”_

His partners’ smiles grew, Patton beaming wide, excited, and Logan’s soft smile, happy and excited but logical. The boy looked back to them, Valerie by his side, excited. He cleared his throat and began to say words Virgil didn’t understand.

But, he could read lips.

“Hello! I am Roman, and I do believe we are soulmates?”

Virgil slowly nodded, signing a question to his newfound soulmate.

_“I think so. Can you sign?”_

A look of confusion passed onto Roman’s face.

Valerie, understanding sign, translated for Virgil.

“Oh. No, sorry. But you can lipread?”

Virgil nodded then pushed his partners in front of him.

Valerie laughed loudly then poked her brother and said, “Well, these are your other two soulmates, I believe.”

Roman’s eyes lit up as Patton ran towards him and hugged him with all his being. Patton felt pain in his ears for a moment but it then passed and he looked up to his newest soulmate and smiled wide. Roman returned it, holding back tears of happiness. He had always only had his sister and had been trapped in a box. Now, that box had been let open and he was free.

Logan walked over and placed his hand on Roman’s shoulder, a sign of care and just the Logan way of affection.

Finally, they were all together.

Four parts of a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
